Segredos Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele se sentia perdido, nada fazia sentido para ele e derrepente ela aparece para mostrar a ele o que e um verdadeiro amor


**Segredos.**

**Frejat.**

Neville tinha mudado muito depois que ele tinha terminado com Samantha, ele vivia bravo e se isolava de todos, apenas Harry conseguia falar com ele.

-Até quando você vai ficar assim Neville? –Harry pergunta certo em um treino.

-Não sei do que você esta falando Harry... –

-Ela se senta mal por ter deixado você assim –Harry fala calmo.

-Se sente mal? –Neville pergunta com sarcasmos –ELA SE SENTE MAL? ELA DESTRUIU TUDO O QUE EU SENTIA POR ELA E ELA SE SENTE MAL? –Neville grita furioso –E COMO EU ME SINTO? NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA COM ISSO NÃO? –Harry o encara com os olhos verdes derrepente Neville para de gritar.

-O que você preferia Neville, um amor de verdade ou uma ilusão? –e Harry sai do quarto deixando ele pensando.

**Eu procuro um amor  
que ainda não encontrei  
diferente de todos que amei**

**  
**Neville fica um tempo pensando nas palavras de Harry, o que ele sentia por Samantha era real não era? Ou era apenas atração? Ou ele apenas tinha gostado dela, pois ela era a única que não tirava sarro da cara dele? Eram tantas perguntas que ele tinha se perdido nos pensamentos, ele não nota quando uma figura entra na sala e fica o olhando sem falar nada.

**Nos seus olhos quero descobrir  
uma razão para viver  
e as feridas dessa vida  
eu quero esquecer.**

Ele estava se levantando para sair quando nota uma figura na sala, ele achava que Harry tinha voltado e faria um teste para ele e o atacou rapidamente, só que quem ele achou caído no chão petrificada não era Harry, era Luna.

**Pode ser que eu a encontre  
numa fila de cinema  
numa esquina ou numa mesa de bar**

**  
-**Luna... Por Merlin... Eu te machuquei? Desculpe... –Ele faz um contra feitiço e ela volta a se mover.

-Você e bom... Pode paralisar um gato de raio vermelho, você sabia que o pelo dele e bom para fazer casacos térmicos? –Neville olha para ela em assombro por um tempo e logo começa a rir sem parar.

-Só você mesma Luna –ele a ajuda a se levantar.

**Procuro um amor  
que seja bom pra mim  
vou procurar, eu vou até o fim**

**  
**Luna se levanta e fica perto dele, ela estava ali para conversar com ele mesmo, ela queria que ele voltasse a conversar com ela, desde que ele tinha se separado de Samantha, ele tinha se afastado de todos, até dela que não andava freqüentemente com o grupo.

-Você queria conversar comigo? –Neville pergunta para ela a tirando de seus devaneios.

-Sim... –ela fala quietamente e depois o encara –você não gosta mais de ser meu amigo? –

**E eu vou tratá-la bem  
pra que ela não tenha medo  
quando começar a conhecer  
os meus segredos**

**  
**Neville a encarou com espanto e logo fala.

-Não Luna... Eu adoro ser seu amigo... Quem falou que eu não quero mais ser? Fale que eu deixo o cara na ala hospitalar por um bom tempo... –mas ela o corta.

-Não são o que as pessoas falam Nev... Mas o que você esta fazendo... –Ele abaixa a cabeça, era isso que Harry estava tentando falar para ele.

**Eu procuro um amor  
uma razão para viver  
e as feridas dessa vida  
eu quero esquecer**

**  
**-Eu sei o que e ser machucada –ela fala quietamente –querer ficar só... Como se um búfalo de chifre verde tivesse batido no seu peito –ela coloca a mão sobre o coraçao –mas não podemos nos afastar –ela o encara –devemos estar juntos daqueles que nos amam e que amamos –Derrepente Neville fecha a cara e fala.

-Ninguém me ama –o que ele viu depois foi o tapa que ela tinha dado nele.

**Pode ser que eu gagueje  
sem saber o que falar  
mas eu disfarço  
e não saio sem ela de lá**

**  
**-NUNCA MAIS FALE ISSO... VOCÊ TEM MUITOS QUE TE AMAM... A SAMANTHA FEZ O CERTO PARA ELA, ELA NAO PODERIA FICAR COM VOCÊ SABENDO QUE NÃO TE AMAVA, ELA NÃO QUERIA FAZER VOCÊ SOFRER COM ISSO, ENTÃO ELA RESOLVEU FAZER O MAIS DIFICIL, TERMINAR, MAS VOCÊ NAO VÊ ISSO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, PORQUE VOCÊ E UM IDIOTA SEM CORAÇÃO –ela estava para sair quando fala –e não pense que ninguém te ama... Eu te amo há muito tempo para ouvir isso de você –e sai o deixando confuso com tudo aquilo.

**Procuro um amor  
que seja bom pra mim  
vou procurar, eu vou até o fim**

**  
**Neville chega correndo na sala comunal e vai até Harry sem fôlego.

-Harry... Preciso... Ajuda... –Harry se levanta e vai com ele ate o dormitório, Neville explica tudo que aconteceu e Harry sorri –Preciso achar ela Harry... Eu tenho... –Harry começa a mexer no malão, mas ele nota algo.

-Você tem que ir falar com a Samantha, fale para ela que eu preciso do mapa –No começo Neville ficou assustado com aquilo, mas ele tinha que ir, ele puxa Samantha para um canto da sala e pede desculpar por tudo, ela também se desculpa e ele conta sobre Luna, ela sorri e dá o mapa para ele, Harry ensina como funciona e empresta a capa para ele.

Neville vai ate a torre de astronomia, ele a encontra lá, sentada olhando para a Lua.

-Você pode me perdoar? –ele fala quietamente, ela suspira e fala.

-Não tenho nada para o que perdoar Neville –ele se aproxima dela e enxuga umas lagrimas dela e fala quietamente.

-Por não ver uma mulher maravilhosa do meu lado? Por não ver que eu te amo antes? –no começo Luna acha que era só gratidão, mas o olhar de Neville mostrava mais, mostrava amor, ela sorri e o beija.

Neville voltou ao normal com todos, ele e Samantha viraram ótimos amigos, mas ele tinha algo para comemorar, ele tinha achado um amor para ele, foi difícil as pessoas aceitarem que eles estavam juntos, mas para Neville não importava, ele tinha quem ele amava ao lado, ele tinha ido ate o fim, mas agora ele tinha alguém para lutar.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA MANINHA.. A CAH.. OU COMO A CHAMEI AGORA.. A MINHA LUNINHA.RSRSRS TE LEVO NO CORAÇAO MINHA ANJINHA... SAIBA QUE VC E MUITO ESPECIAL PARA MIM... TE ADORO LINDA.RSRS**


End file.
